


The kids aren't all right

by Thatfandomperson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 5 year olds falling in love, Big brother eren, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Kid Krista, Kid Ymir, Little sister Krista, M/M, Single mom Mikasa, babysitter Levi, babysitting au, lotta fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfandomperson/pseuds/Thatfandomperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi works at a daycare as a babysitting kids one of those kids is Eren`s little sister Krista one day Eren`s mother asks him to take Krista to daycare where he meets Levi things  quickly take a turn for the better when some friends help him get the guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of people give me a lot of good feedback so I hope you guys like it I plan on updating every Monday so yeah here you go

'Why me? Why did mom make me take Krista to her daycare? She wasn't doing anything.' Eren thought to himself 'Plus I had plans, so if they were just to sit and scroll the internet, still plans.'

Eren made the drive to Little Titan Daycare Center. On his drive he realized that he never actually been to the daycare. He thought about what it would look like and how it would feel or smell and the type of people that would be or work there. 

When he finally got there he took a look at the building. It was a simple building, a circle drive that pulled up to the front a small outdoor area for the kids. He got Krista out of the car and walked her into the building. 

The building looked a lot bigger on the inside. The daycare was put into sections by age group, 1-2,3-4,5-6 and so on . As soon as he signed her in and took her into the main area Krista spotted her friend Ymir. Any time she could all she did was talk about Ymir. Eren quickly noticed someone of his own. A short man with dark hair and beautiful eyes the man seemed to work there 

He was actually happy he took this trip. And he was definitely going to do it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be longer and better than the the last hope you like it

Levi third person 

 

Levi walked over the the kids to get them ready for the day. He heard the door open and someone walk in with a kid. He looked over and immediately recognized the kid as Krista his favorite kid out of the group he noticed that Krista came in with some guy instead of her mother she quickly informed him that it was her brother and that she thought he would like him. He gave him a quick look over and thought he was rather attractive he looked into his eyes and noticed the little golden specks in the blue greeneyness of them he was snapped back into the real world one the students slapping another kid and the other kid crying the comforted the kid and when he looked back the beautiful boy was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well maybe not but I ran out of ideas and I'm hungry don't judge me hope you liked it though

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and look forward to next Monday sorry for any mistakes sorry for the short chapter but it's kinda late.


End file.
